Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to photovoltaic devices used to power light emitting diodes.
Description of the Related Art
A photovoltaic device is a device that converts the energy of incident photons to electromotive force (e.m.f.). Typical photovoltaic devices include solar cells, which are configured to convert the energy in the electromagnetic radiation from the sun to electric energy. A light-emitting diode (LED) is a two-lead semiconductor light source. It is a p-n junction diode, which emits light when activated. When a suitable voltage is applied to the leads to the LED, electrons are able to recombine with electron holes within the device, releasing energy in the form of photons. This effect is called electroluminescence, and the color of the light (corresponding to the energy of the photon) is determined by the energy band gap of the semiconductor.